


Hello, Goodbye

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Terminal Illnesses, nieuleczalna choroba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdzie Sherlock Holmes poznaje i traci Johna Watsona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello, Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649921) by [flappiedungeon (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flappiedungeon). 



 

 

Pierwszym błędem Sherlocka było niedocenienie Johna Watsona. Nie powtórzył tego błędu nigdy więcej.

 

 

 

(dzień -58)

Lestrade marszczy brwi i rozważa rzucenie się z budynku. Sherlock w odpowiedzi ledwie rzuca uśmieszek, co go nieznośnie irytuje. Lestrade poświęca chwilę, by zastanowić się, czy kiedykolwiek zrobił coś na tyle _okropnego_ , że zasłużył na niańczenie nadpobudliwego i lekko maniakalnego detektywa konsultującego.

\- Okej, Sherlock. Możesz porozmawiać z sąsiadem, ale proszę, na miłość boską, _proszę_ , bądź miły.

\- Oburza mnie twoja sugestia, że bywam niemiły.

Ten kościsty dupek ma czelność wyglądać na obrażonego przez to stwierdzenie, a Lestrade przypomina sobie w myślach, że dusząc go tylko narobi sobie kłopotów.

\- Sąsiad nazywa się John Wat…

\- Doktor John Watson, poprzednio lekarz wojenny. Nie jestem jednym z twoich niekompetentnych idiotów, Lestrade. Miej trochę szacunku.

Lestrade spogląda tęsknie za okno i tłumi chęć schowania się w swoim biurze na całą resztę swojego istnienia.

 

(dzień -57)

To był prawdziwie okropny tydzień dla Johna Watsona. Jego sąsiadka najwidoczniej została zamordowana trzy dni temu; policja zdaje się myśleć, że jest zamieszany w jakąś przerażającą aferę, w pracy młyn, bo właśnie wybuchł sezon grypy; a teraz przychodzi do domu tylko po to, by zastać drzwi do swojego mieszkania lekko uchylone.

Wszystkim, czego pragnie, jest  _sen_ , do jasnej ciasnej.

\- Halo? Dlaczego drzwi są otwarte?

John wie, że to pewnie niezbyt mądre pytanie, albo zachowanie, jeśliby się nad tym zastanowić; ale jest  _naprawdę_  wykończony i cały świat może iść się pieprzyć, niewiele go to obchodzi.

\- Jeśli mnie okradasz, mógłbyś zostawić łóżko? Weź wszystko, co chcesz. Oszczędź moje łóżko.

Lekko popycha drzwi stopą i wznawia jednostronną rozmowę z intruzem.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz mnie zabić, tak jak panią Langley, mógłbyś to zrobić po cichu i nie zabrudzić dywanu? Należy do Harry.

\- Nigdy przedtem nie słyszałem o złodziejach kradnących łóżka.

John odwraca się i widzi nieproszonego gościa siedzącego na sofie, wyglądającego na zadowolonego i rozbawionego. John go  _nienawidzi._

\- Więc nie żyłeś wystarczająco długo. Kim, do diabła, jesteś?

\- Sherlock Holmes. Mam kilka pytań o niedawno zmarłą sąsiadkę.

\- Nie jesteś tutaj, żeby mnie okraść?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami, wstając z kanapy i ostrożnie podchodząc do Johna.

\- Nie ma tu nic szczególnie ciekawego, poza Sigiem P226 pod deską podłogową.

\- Jesteś z policji?

Intruz zmarszczył nos ze zdegustowaniem, nie oferując żadnego komentarza czy wyjaśnienia, dlaczego właściwie włamał się do mieszkania Johna.

\- Mogę cię lutnąć?

\- Jestem pewien, że możesz, chociaż wolałbym nie.

\- Panie Holmes, proszę opuścić moje mieszkanie.

\- Chcę odpowiedzi.

\- A ja chcę spać, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

\- Nie wyjdę, póki ich nie dostanę.

John opiera się chęci wywalenia tego wytwornisia za drzwi gołymi rękoma, wyobrażając sobie swoje cudowne łóżko

  
_John, dlaczego mnie nie kochasz?,_  pyta go łóżko.

\- I tak nie będziesz w stanie spać, z koszmarami i w ogóle. Co aż prosi się o pytanie, Irak czy Afganistan?

John czuje wściekłość z powodu pytania i jawnego ignorowania jego życzeń, ale ciekawość zwycięża.

\- Skąd to wiesz? Jeśli nie jesteś z poli…

\- Proszę. Spójrz na siebie. To takie oczywiste.

\- Zamierzam zrobić sobie picie. Ty usiądziesz na kanapie i nie chcę słyszeć choćby piśnięcia zanim nie skończę herbaty.

\- Ale…

John spogląda ponuro na intruza, obiecując mu tysiąc bolesnych, gwałtownych śmierci, jeśli jego słowa nie zostaną potraktowane poważnie.

Usatysfakcjonowane kiwnięcie głową jest zaadresowane w kierunku kędzierzawego szaleńca w jego salonie, kiedy rzeczony szaleniec rusza do kanapy, mrucząc coś do siebie pod nosem.

John rusza w stronę kuchni i nie zawraca sobie głowy tłumieniem ziewnięcia.

 

(dzień -57)

\- To niesamowite. Jestem rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią pochwalenia twojego geniuszu i walnięcia cię w twarz.

\- Naprawdę? – pyta Sherlock, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc odpowiedzi doktora.

\- Szczerze? To fantastyczne. Chociaż doceniłbym, gdybyś nie włamał mi się do mieszkania.

\- Nuda.

\- Dupek z ciebie.

\- Twoje mieszkanie jest brzydkie.

\- Jest.

\- 221B Baker Street. Razem powinniśmy być w stanie je utrzymać.

\- Och Boże, tak bardzo brakuje mi snu. Mam omamy.

\- Jutro o czwartej.

\- Czy ty jesteś chociaż prawdziwy?

\- Nie szturchaj mnie.

\- Czy pan sobie ze mnie żartuje, panie Holmes?

\- Sherlock. I nie, _nie żartuję sobie_. – Ostatnia część zdania została wypowiedziana z pogardą, chociaż John był szczęśliwy, ignorując to.

\- Jeśli z tobą zamieszkam, to będzie najbardziej poroniona rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem.

\- A najechałeś Afganistan.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy, John chichocze. Wreszcie nie czuje, jakby się dusił.

 

(dzień -30)

Sherlock uczy się, jak to jest mieć przyjaciela. Kogoś, kto o niego dba, kogoś, o kogo się dba. To dziwne uczucie, którego człowiek uważający się za socjopatę nie oczekiwał.

 

(dzień -26)

 

John jest chory. Sherlock martwi się, ale tego nie okazuje. John to doktor. Uzdrowiciel. Sherlock uśmiecha się drwiąco, kiedy doktor kładzie się na kanapie, wstrząsany dreszczami. John budzi się okryty kocem. Dziękuje Sherlockowi, nie narzekając na jego eksperymenty przez dwa i pół dnia. (Porzucony kciuk znaleziony w kubku Johna był ostatnią kroplą.)

 

(dzień -14)

 

John to nie Moriarty. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że widok Johna Watsona zapakowanego w materiały wybuchowe przyprawia go o mdłości. Myśl o Johnie Watsonie w niebezpieczeństwie, w jakimkolwiek zagrożeniu, jest nie do zniesienia.

 

(dzień -13)

 

Sherlock każe Johnowi wynosić się z mieszkania. John każe Sherlockowi zniknąć mu z oczu. John znów jest blady i drażliwy, Sherlock martwi się o swego jedynego przyjaciela.

\- Już cię tu nie chcę. Jesteś idiotą i mnie rozpraszasz.

W odwecie, John rzuca poduszką (albo trzema) w twarz Sherlocka.

 

(dzień -13)

 

Sherlock stwierdza, że jego plan  _Pozbyć Się Johna Dla Jego Własnego Dobra_  nie wypali. Głównie dlatego, że lekarz wojskowy jest teraz częścią jego pracy, a samo _wyobrażanie sobie_  życia bez jego „doktora na miejscu” sprawia, że czuje się niepewnie. Sherlock poświęca moment, by przekląć się za posiadanie uczuć; (wzdryga się na to słowo i wylewa kwas solny na kończynę jakiegoś trupa, żeby poprawić sobie nastrój); i zachowuje w pamięci, że John rozkwita w niebezpieczeństwie, dokładnie tak jak on sam.

 

(dzień -6)

 

John jest bardzo chory. Ale jest też uparty i odmawia pójścia do lekarza.

\- Sam się mogę zdiagnozować i wszystko jest w porządku. Odwal się albo na ciebie zwymiotuję.

Sherlock czuje wielką chęć, by  _potrząsnąć_  mężczyzną, z powodów, które dopiero muszą zostać ustalone.

 

(dzień -2)

 

John upada na miejscu zbrodni.

(dzień -1)

 

John przechodzi kilka badań. Sherlock  _wie,_  że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku, i to go przeraża. Przyłapuje Johna, który na niego spogląda, i kiedy patrzy w te niebieskie oczy, zdaje sobie sprawę, że John też to wie.

 

(dzień 0)

John ma złośliwego guza trzustki. Rak trzustki. Sześć miesięcy życia. John chce się obudzić, ale to nie sen. To rzeczywistość. To wyrok śmierci.

Sherlocka nigdzie nie ma.

 

(dzień 2)

John wraca do domu. Drzwi są otwarte.

\- Dlaczego drzwi są otwarte? – pyta delikatnie.

Sherlock siedzi na kanapie, jego oczy są dzikie, błądzą dookoła z poczuciem winy.

\- John. John, ja…

\- Chcesz, żebym się wyprowadził? – pyta chrapliwie John.

_umieram ja umieram sherlock nie było cię tam gdzie byłeś gdzie jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem co było ważniejsze sherlock umieram nie chcę sherlock pomóż mi umieram sherlock_

Sherlock wygląda, jakby go spoliczkowano. Uderzono. Pobito i zostawiono, by cierpiał. Po raz drugi w swoim życiu John widzi Sherlocka wyglądającego ludzko. Na wrażliwego i prawie pokonanego.

John nie chce rozumieć, ale rozumie. Wie, dlaczego Sherlocka tu nie było. Nienawidzi tego, że jego arogancki, impulsywny i śmieszny współlokator znów będzie sam. Nienawidzi tego, że go to obchodzi, teraz, kiedy powinien być całkowicie samolubny.

Dopiero się poznali, dwa kawałki puzzli, które dokładnie do siebie pasowały, ale nie mieli czasu.

John tego  _nienawidzi_.

 

(dzień 2)

Czuje się, jakby tonął, bo jego kamizelka w osobie Johna Watsona, na której mógł polegać, której tak bardzo potrzebował, zostaje mu wyrwana. Zostawiając go bezradnego i szamoczącego się, by utrzymać się na powierzchni.

Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo tego potrzebował, a kiedy właśnie zaczyna to doceniać, jest mu zabrane.

Sherlock tego  _nienawidzi_.

 

(dzień 6)

John robi listę. Najwyraźniej to kalendarzowa lista. Lista rzeczy do zrobienia, zanim człowiek kopnie w kalendarz. John i Sherlock razem nad nią chichoczą, jak przerośnięte dzieci, którymi są, a kiedy pani Hudson mówi im, jak niestosownie się zachowują, śmieją się jeszcze bardziej. W pewien sposób to było odpowiednie.

 

(dzień 10)

 

John uzupełnia punkt 17. Na swojej liście z pomocą Sherlocka.

_Zamknąć Andersona w pokoju wypełnionym figurkami dinozaurów, bo Anderson to dupek, przerażony nimi do granic możliwości. I jest głupi._

Nie. Zdecydowanie nie pomysł Sherlocka.

 

(dzień 12)

 

John zaczyna pierwszą turę chemioterapii, cierpiąc. Lestrade po raz pierwszy widzi Sherlocka Holmesa, który się boi. Widzi desperację w oczach detektywa, zanim ten maskuje ją obojętnością. Lestrade chciałby móc wymazać ten moment z pamięci, bo ta desperacja  _łamie mu serce_.

 

(dzień 24)

 

John z radością wykreśla punkt 4. ze swojej listy.

_Rozśmieszyć Sherlocka do łez._

Przez krótki moment John przypomina sobie, że będzie czas, w którym już nie będzie mógł rozśmieszać przyjaciela, i to go załamuje. Ale odpędza tę myśl i pstryka zdjęcie Sherlocka walczącego o oddech.

Sherlock próbuje spalić zdjęcie, bo jest divą. Nie udaje mu się, bo John Watson.

To wystarczająco dobry powód, prawda?

 

(dzień 53)

 

John leży na swoim łóżku, owinięty warstwami koców. Potwornie się trzęsie, a Sherlock nigdy nie czuł się tak bezradny. Używa wierzchu dłoni, by sprawdzić, czy gorączka Johna chociaż trochę spadła, ale John jest rozpalony.

\- Shlock.

\- Sherlock – poprawia automatycznie.

John obdarza go słabym uśmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej rani Sherlocka.

\- Zimno.

Sherlock rusza się z krzesła przy jego łóżku i wspina się koło niego. Owija ramionami drobniejsze ciało Johna i przenosi jego głowę, tak, że teraz leży na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie.

Kiedy oddech Johna się uspokaja, Sherlock wpatruje się w ciemność i próbuje sobie wyobrazić świat bez niego.

To tylko sprawia, że czuje się chory i przerażony.

_John, nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj z tymi idiotami._

 

(dzień 67)

 

John sam rozwiązuje sprawę i jest naprawdę z siebie dumny.

Sherlock próbuje czuć to samo, ale mu się nie udaje.

_Rozwiązać sprawę całkowicie samodzielnie, bez wkurzającego geniuszu Sherlocka. Przechwalać się tym przez całą wieczność._

To nie tak że nie jest dumny, ale czuje, jak gdyby raz za razem dźgał się nożem, kiedy jego podświadomość mówi mu, jak wiele więcej John mógłby zrobić, gdyby mieli więcej czasu.

Czas jest ich wrogiem.

John wykreśla punkt 2. ze swojej listy, z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Sherlock jest tylko wdzięczny za to, że John nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ten uśmiech wydaje się wymuszony.

 

(dzień 80)

 

Sherlock i John spędzają dzień, oglądając telewizję. Żaden jej tak naprawdę nie _ogląda_ , bo każdy martwi się o tego drugiego.

W tym momencie oboje są szczęśliwi, że mają okazję spędzić cenny czas razem. Są zadowoleni z czasu, który mają. Jedno z tych zdań to kłamstwo, które wciąż sobie powtarzają.

 

(dzień 92)

 

Dzień 92. to 90. dzień Harry bez alkoholu. To powód do świętowania, i John wywala punkt 2. z listy. Wznoszą toast za Harry mlekiem i ciasteczkami. Mycroft w jakiś sposób sam się zaprasza i z jakiegoś dziwnego, przerażającego powodu on i Harry bardzo dobrze się ze sobą dogadują.

Sherlock i John spędzają następne kilka dni kompletnie wystraszeni.

 

(dzień 120)

 

John bardzo tracił na wadze z powodu intensywnej chemioterapii i gwałtownej utraty apetytu. Je tak mało, że Sherlock uważa się za żarłoka, który stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, bo je  _więcej_  niż John.

Horror.

John rzuca w niego poduszką. Dosięga tylko jego stóp.

Sherlock stara się ukryć rozczarowanie, rozpoczynając narzekanie na idiotów ze Scotland Yardu. Zastanawia się, czy postradał zmysły, bo jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie chciał zostać uderzony poduszką prosto w twarz.

 

(dzień 136)

 

\- Czemu, do cholery, drzwi są otwarte? – krzyczy Sherlock.

Wpada do pokoju Johna i zatrzymuje się w miejscu, kiedy widzi szczeniaka u jego stóp.

\- Nie.

\- Tak. Sherlock, poznaj Gladstone’a. Gladstone, to jest Sherlock.

\- Nie. Szczeniak? Był wyrzucony z listy.

\- Nie zwracaj uwagi, Gladstone. To zrzędliwy staruszek.

Gladstone węszy przy stopach Sherlocka i natychmiast przywiązuje się do swojego drugiego pana.

\- Zdrajca.

Numer 26. również wykreślony z listy.

 

(dzień 185)

 

John wciąż żyje. Rzecz w tym, że nie wiedzą, jak wiele czasu im zostało.

 

(dzień 221)

 

John już nie opuszcza łóżka. Sherlock opuszcza go tylko kiedy John czegoś potrzebuje. Praca na tym cierpi, ale Sherlock nie potrafi porzucić Johna.

Koniec końców, John jest częścią jego pracy.

 

(dzień 222)

 

John ma sen. To jego pogrzeb, i Sherlock wygląda na  _zdruzgotanego_. Próbuje go rozśmieszyć, nawet z niego kpi, żeby detektyw zaczął się odszczekiwać, używając swego wyszukanego słownictwa. Ale Sherlock go nie słyszy. Nie słyszy Johna pocieszającego go, mówiącego mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nawet jeśli to wszystko jest nie w porządku, i okropne, i…  _nie w porządku_.

To doprowadza go do łez.

(dzień 224)

 

\- Nie chcę umierać.

\- Wiem.

\- Sherlock.

\- Co?

\- Kiedy odejdę, będziesz się trzymał?

\- To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś, John. Naprawdę. Gratulacje. Zmuszę Mycrofta, żeby dał ci za to nagrodę.

\- Chcę, żebyś się trzymał.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz, to po pierwsze mnie nie opuścisz.

\- Nie bardzo mogę o tym decydować.

\- Więc powinienem zawrzeć pakt z diabłem?

\- Ludzie zazwyczaj najpierw idą do Boga.

\- Nie jestem ludźmi. Ty też nie.

\- Sherlock, jesteś moim przyjacielem.

\- Wiem.

\- Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Kiedy John przysypia w jego ramionach, Sherlock szepcze mu do ucha.

Ma nadzieję, że John go słyszy. Ma nadzieję, że nie.

Ma nadzieję.

 

(dzień 230)

 

Sherlock żegna Johna szybkim pocałunkiem w policzek. John uśmiecha się, kiedy zamyka oczy.

 

(dzień 232)

 

To dzień pogrzebu. Sherlock wraca do pustego 221B. Na stole leży koperta. Znajomym pismem Johna jest na niej wypisane imię Sherlocka.

W środku jest pendrive i klucz.

Sherlock włącza laptopa Johna i zaraz potem podłącza pendrive. 

Pojawia się twarz Johna (to John z dnia 186., podpowiada usłużnie umysł Sherlocka), który się uśmiecha. Serce Sherlocka boli. Jego oczy pieką i wszystko _boli_.

Już nie zobaczy jego twarzy. Nigdy więcej Johna mówiącego mu, że jest wspaniały, albo że jest dupkiem, bo gotuje paznokcie ze stóp w garnuszku. Nigdy więcej Johna Watsona śmiejącego się z jego nagłych ataków szaleństwa (tych nie zawierających eksplozji), czy chichoczącego z nim niestosownie na miejscu zbrodni.

Nikogo, kto by przy nim stał, kiedy mierzy się ze światem, w którym wszyscy są przeciwko niemu.

Jest samotny i nie czuje się chroniony. Czuje się zagubiony i nienawidzi się za to.

Przeklina panią Langley, jej mordercę, i wszystkich innych za to, że poznał Johna Watsona.

Dziękuje pani Langley, jej mordercy, i wszystkim innym za to, że poznał jedyną osobę, która do niego pasowała, kogoś, kto nigdy nie prosił, by się zmienił.

Chce Johna z powrotem.

John spogląda na niego z ekranu laptopa.

\- Cześć, wariacie.

Jego ton jest czuły. Sherlock zapamiętuje każdy szczegół, i nawet nie obchodzi go to, że John zdołał to zrobić bez jego wiedzy.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest  _wspaniały_.

\- Więc. Ja… uch. Nie bardzo wiem, jak to zrobić. Umm… masz ze sobą tę listę?

Sherlock kiwa głową, sięgając po listę spoczywającą w kieszeni na piersi. Blisko serca.

John przedziera się przez bałagan na swoim nocnym stoliku, a jego triumfalny uśmiech, kiedy znajduje listę, sprawia, że Sherlock też się uśmiecha.

\- Osiemnaście punktów z dwudziestu sześciu wykonane, prawda? Teraz. Sherlock. Musisz wyświadczyć mi przysługę. Musisz mi pomóc skończyć, wykonać rzeczy na liście, okej? Oto moja misja dla ciebie.

Przez chwilę John wygląda na smutnego, po czym znów uśmiecha się szeroko do Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock, bycie w żałobie jest w porządku. Jest ludzkie. A ty jesteś najbardziej ludzkim… ludzką istotą, jaką miałem przywilej poznać. Przepraszam, że poszedłem tam, gdzie nie możesz za mną podążyć. Przykro mi. Przykro mi, że czas, który mieliśmy dla siebie był… był taki krótki. Ale pomogłeś mi osiągnąć wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciałem, i nigdy nie będę w stanie wystarczająco wyrazić mojej wdzięczności. Jesteś… jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Sherlocku Holmesie. Moim partnerem w zbrodni, moim maniakalnym detektywem konsultującym, moim wszystkim.

John przełyka ślinę, a Sherlock nie czyni ruchu, by otrzeć łzy. Już nie kontroluje swoich emocji. John nad swoimi panuje.

Panował.

To dezorientujące.

\- Więc, po raz ostatni,  _mój_ ostatni, panie Holmes, czy dołączy pan do tej szalonej misji?

Klucz, który Sherlock trzyma w prawej dłoni jest tym samym kluczem, który trzyma John. Sherlock może powiedzieć, że to ważna wskazówka, którą John przygotował do ich gry.

Sherlock tak cholernie tęskni za Johnem, a to dopiero dwa dni.

Uśmiech Johna jest psotny i tajemniczy, i Sherlock go za to uwielbia.

\- Sherlocku Holmesie, gra się zaczęła!

 


End file.
